mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brony/@comment-208.54.36.151-20130611112258
I know I became a Brony by first wondering what all the fuss about My Little Pony was about, so I figured I'd try it out. After watching the 1st episode, I wanted to see what happened next; it was the same after that. Soon it escalated and one of the first things I found myself doing whenever I came home from school is watching My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, I have just finished watching the first 2 seasons and 4 episodes of season 3. I have came far from when I first heard about ponies, now I love it, the show teaches morals and virtues that can be later recalled for use in life. It binds people with a force that can only be described as the power of friendship and love and of course harmony, YOU can become a Brony by following these rules: 1.)share good spirit. 2.) Love and Toloerance,(this means you may only be a hairs-width away to becoming a Bony) 3.) Appreciate the fandom or watch the show,(believe me, their has been a lot of mis-conceptions that Bronys are overly-pushy, but that is FALSE!, we are just good-natured people who love ponies despite a few members of our proud fandom often portraying certain stereo-types of Brony culture which are often used for hater-fuel, so to speak. As for checking out the fandom it's your choice, however be aware some material may not be suitable for kids under 18.) 4.)Make up your own FiM-fic,(you've watched the show, possible checked out the fandom and also tried to love and tolerate through thick and thin, so why not show this by creating your own FiM-fic, you can show others how you feel about My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, AND it'll give you something to do in your free time. 5.)this final step is rather simple, get as immersed in Pony Cultur, "Brony Culture", as you please, you can find fellow Bronies to hang-out with and watch the show together, this will really make you happy, here are some steps to finding Bronies near you, 1.) Drop hints 2.) Look online 3.) Wear Brony-related clothing. 4.) Do some 'investigating' When telling your parents your a Brony don't be overly dramatic, meaning don't say this; "Hey...uh...dad...I...um..." Wrong approach, instead tell them about the show if they are willing to listen and then tell them you're a Brony in a cool yet confident manner, if you're gonna tell your best friend then make it quick, and unless your friends is overly jugdmental thiers really nothing to worry about. When dealing with opposition from haters or even fello classmates,(including your best friens), keep these tips in your head at all times; 1.) Don't be secretive,(if your secretive about liking MlP then others reaction about you liking is going to be bad, instead do what I said before and immerse yourself in pony culture) 2.) Don't correst them, (if someones teasing you, don't say that Rainbow Dash is not a care bear) 3.) This final tip is the secret to all Bronyism: No shame, tons of game. Thank you kindly for reading this and I hope you have benifited, or will benifit from reading this, (P.S., this applys not only to Bronys but Pega-Sisters as well.